tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 9
The ninth season of the television series was first broadcast in 2005. The season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Like most of the other seasons, it ran for twenty-six episodes. Episodes Songs * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * The Dockyard Manager * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * The Dairy Manager * Dowager Hatt (not named in US narration) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Photographer (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * George (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Toad (faceless music video cameo) * Arthur (DVD Game) * Alicia Botti (learning segment) * The Tailor (deleted scene cameo) * Jem Cole (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * The Baker * The Famous Artist * The School Choir (vocalises) * Proteus (does not speak) Half hour format When Season 9 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse, the airings were paired with not just Season 7 episodes, but even some Season 6 episodes which were originally narrated by Alec Baldwin and re-dubbed by Michael Brandon in the US, with Michael Angelis re-dubbing his narrations in the UK. In the Season 6 episodes, music was also re-dubbed with music from the New Series as well. In the beginning of the Nick Jr. airings in the UK, an opening when Thomas' crew gets him ready for another days work and an ending when Thomas' crew cleans him after a days work was added. Colour (UK)/Color (US) * Percy and the Oil Painting * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James '' * 'James and the Red Balloon' * ''Learning Segment: Same Colour * Thomas and the Rainbow Caring/Taking Care * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Song: Buffer Up and Share * Spotless Record * Learning Segment: Thomas and the Shape Bridge '' * Mighty Mac Respect * Molly's Special Special * ''Learning Segment: Getting to the Washdown '' * 'Edward the Really Useful Engine' * ''Learning Segment: Emily Respects * Respect for Gordon Celebration * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Song: Party Time * Learning Segment: Which Load for Which Party? '' * 'Harold and the Flying Horse' * ''Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Gordon * Tuneful Toots Achievement * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Learning Segment: Which Load to Which Station? * Something Fishy * Learning Segment: What Route Should Thomas Take? '' * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Change * Thomas and the New Engine * ''Learning Segment: Changing Sounds * Learning Segment: What's New at the Station? '' * 'Bulgy Rides Again' * ''Learning Segment: Getting to Bluff's Cove * Toby Feels Left Out Night and Day * Thomas Tries his Best * Song: Day and Night * Learning Segment: Seeing in the Dark '' * 'No Sleep for Cranky' * ''Learning Segment: Percy in the Dark * The Magic Lamp Shapes * Thomas and the Statue * Learning Segment: What is Thomas Thinking of? '' * 'Toby's Windmill' * ''Learning Segment: Which Load for Which Route? * Henry and the Flagpole Pride * Emily Knows Best * Song: Pride * Learning Segment: What Makes Thomas Happy? * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Learning Segment: Which Engine with Which Job? '' * Thomas' Day Off Lost and Found * Thomas' New Trucks * ''Learning Segment: Job Destinations '' * 'Toby Had a Little Lamb' * ''Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: Where can Neville find Salty? * Duncan And The Old Mine Bravery * Bold and Brave * Song: Brave * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - James * Fergus Breaks the Rules * Learning Segment: Knowing What to do * Skarloey The Brave Loyalty * Saving Edward * Learning Segment: Fixing the Engines * A Bad Day for Harold * Learning Segment: Being Kind * Thomas and The Golden Eagle Seasons * Keeping Up with James * Song: Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Learning Segment: What can Cool Down Thomas? * Edward's Brass Band * Learning Segment: Cool Down Delivery * Flour Power Trivia * Rusty was referred to as a female in early American narrations of Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine that broadcast on PBS Kids. * This was Sharon Miller's first season as script editor. Sharon Miller became the first head writer in the twelfth season. * A large-scale model of Thomas was built for when he interacts with the Narrow Gauge Engines. * This season marks the first of a few things: ** The first season where Thomas appears in every episode, albeit not speaking in all of them. ** The first season to air on Channel 5's Milkshake! block. ** The first season where the title cards are read aloud by the narrator including some of Seasons 6 and 7. However, a few US episodes did not have their titles read aloud in the Thomas and the Toy Workshop US DVD. ** The first season in which Elizabeth, Arthur, Murdoch and Spencer do not appear since their introductions. de:Staffel 9 es:Temporada 9 pl:Seria 9 ja:第9シーズン Category:Television Series Category:Seasons